


The Promise

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drabble, Murder, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really Ginevra, you do need better taste in men.” Draco told her with a bored drawl to his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Draco let out a loud frustrated sigh as he tossed from one side of his large bed to another, tossing the soft sheets off him and sitting up. Another crash from the flat above his posh London home and then the unmistakable sounds of a woman crying. He huffed as he got up, pulling on a shirt and heading up the stairs. He banged aggressively against the door until it swung open. The man before him was red faced, fists still clenched. Draco looked at him for a moment, the dark hair reminded him of someone he knew long ago but the way his dark eyes flashed took the resemblance away. “What?!” He snapped at Draco who only just raised a brow. The proper response was ‘what can I do for you?’ or perhaps ‘sorry about the noise’ clearly this man had no manners.
> 
> “Where is she?” Draco asked, his voice like ice but he needn’t ask. He looked past the broad shoulder of the man at the door and saw her…cowering in the doorway, eyes scared and red hair that matched the mark on her cheek she’d only just received. 
> 
> Smith watched Draco’s eyes go past him and he turned, seeing Ginny peeking out. “Get your stupid arse back in the bed!” He screamed at her, sending her obediently back to the bedroom. He turned back to the blonde. “Mind your own fucking business.” And went to slam the door but Draco put a hand flat against the wood before it could latch. 
> 
> He pushed the door open and stepped inside the flat. “I knew muggle dwellings would be a mistake.” He muttered to himself as he pulled out his wand. 
> 
> “What do you think you’re doing? Get the fuck out of my house.” Smith snapped, turning to Draco who stared at him with cold eyes a muggle catching sight of the wand would normally elicit some kind of confusion, but this man understood, his eyes even glanced towards the bedroom. Draco didn’t warn the man, or threaten him, he simply waved the wand in his direction, watching the muggle’s eyes go wide for a second before the green light hit him. The man froze in place and then fell backwards. 
> 
> Her scream was loud as she ran down the hall. “No!” She ran to the man who left bruises all over her body and knelt down beside him, but it was too late, he lay dead in the middle of the floor. “What did you do!?” She screamed at Draco who rolled his eyes some as he watched her.
> 
> “The same thing I did to the last two.” He began. “Really Ginevra, you do need better taste in men.” Draco continued with a bored drawl to his voice. Ginny glared up at him, but it didn’t come off very frightening with the bruises on her face and arms. “Now we’ve got to bloody move again. Would you at least pick a wizarding community this time?” He never knew when he told Ronald goodbye four years before that the promise to look after his baby sister would occupy so much of his life.


End file.
